gransazerfandomcom-20200214-history
GranSazers Wiki
thumb|300px|right|GranSazers' Promo Like us on our Facebook page Welcome to the [[GranSazers Wiki|''GranSazers Wiki]] This wiki is all about a TV-show called 'ChouSeiShin GranSazer' (超星神グランセイザー Chōseishin Guranseizā), translated into English as 'Ultra Star Gods and the GranSazers' or 'Super Star Gods and the GranSazers. It was first aired on TV-Tokyo from October 4, 2003 to September 25, 2004 in Japan. Later this show was shown on many channels by translating it into different languages. It was made by Toho Company Ltd. and Konami. GranSazers was the first show of ''ChouSeiShin Series''. After GranSazers two of the same sort of TV-show was made by ChouSeiShin Series, known as ''GenSeiShin JustiRisers'' and ''ChouSeiKantai Sazer-X''. ChouSeiShin Series then made a movie, entitled as ''Sazer-X the Movie. In this movie all of the heroes of the ChouSeiShin Series fight together. Synopsis Millions of years ago, probably 400,000,000 years ago, there was an advanced civilization than now. They were being destroyed by the Space Aliens because Aliens thought that Bosquito was controlled by the Earthlings. Aliens were also afraid af Earth's progress. So, they made an all-out attack on earth which made the Earth destroyed. Twelve of their direct descendents of that civilization's warriors, called Sazers, have their powers and awakened into four tribes- '''''Flame, Wind, Earth and Water. Each of them were based on the sign of zodiac represented in an animal totem or spirit representation. At first, they wage war on each other, but after learning the truth of their ancestry and their reason for awakening, the GranSazer tribes unite to protect Earth from the Warp Monarch, an alliance of various alien species, from once again extinguishing all life on the planet. The GranSazers Descendants of the warriors from the ancient human civilization, they later learn that the GranSazers were created to protect Earth from the Bosquito. Each GranSazer is marked by a glowing symbol, corresponding to their astrological sign, on the back of their left hand. This symbol can turn into a Knuckle-Riser. By setting the Knuckle-Riser to Transformation Mode, they can equip high-powered suits that transform them into GranSazers. Their transformation call is Equip (装着 Sōchaku!). GranSazer is composed by 12 members split amongst four elements. When three members of the same element have been awakened and gathered, a Tribe is formed. When three members gather and set their Knuckle-Risers to ChouSeiShin Mode, they can summon a machine of incredible power called a ChouSeiShin (Chōseishin 超星神), translated into english as Ultra Star God or Super Star God. Once a Tribe's respective ChouSeiShin has been summoned, one member can set their Knuckle-Riser to Boarding Mode in order to Dive-In and board their Chouseishin. The one who is on their ChouSeiShin can change into a giant folding robot. The other two GranSazers would later pilot Jet Fighters called GranVehicles. Each GranSazer also has their own unique weapon, which can be summoned by setting their Knuckle-Riser to Arms Mode. When piloting their respective ChouSeiShin, they can equip the ChouSeiShin with a large version of their personal weapon by setting their Knuckle-Riser to Sazer-Gear Mode. They can also communicate with other Sazers by setting the Knuckle-Riser to Communication Mode. The GranSazers can also perform a combination attack called Formation Zero. The attack involves Sazer-Tarious, Sazer-Mithras, Sazer-Lion, Sazer-Dail, Sazer-Tragos and Sazer-Pisces and so on, all performing a sandwich jump kick on the enemy. Other Pages # Episodes Download # Flame Tribe # Sazer-Tarious # Sazer-Mithras # Sazer-Lion # Wind Tribe # Sazer-Remls # Sazer-Velsou # Sazer-Dail # Earth Tribe # Sazer-Tawlon # Sazer-Visuel # Sazer-Tragos # ChouSeiShin # Bosquito # Sazer-X the Movie All the things of the GranSazers will be given, just wait! Powered by Wikipedia. Thank You for coming here! Latest activity Category:Browse